Potions and Dragons
by piecesofawanderingmind
Summary: What if someone finally takes the time to understand Snape? Will he accept such a friend? Could they be more than friends? And just what is this young american witch keeping from everyone? And what does Tom Riddle have to do with it all? Please Review.Ple
1. request

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. All the Characters and such belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own Rosaline and her mother. Please don't sue me, I'm not making any money off this, nor do I want to.

**A/N: ** Okay, so I know, you're not supposed to apologize for your work, but I'm going to anyway. Sorry. I've never really written anything before. I love to read fanfictions, so I though I would give it a try. I hope my writing style is okay. I have a few really neat ideas for this story, I just hope I can pull them off.

My story takes place just after Harry's first year through his sixth, because I don't know what Mrs. Rowling is going to do in book seven. I'm going to go fairly along with the HP books, my story will just add a few things to those. This isn't a Harry story though. This is about Severus Snape and a character of my own making. I think, there is a lot of misunderstanding surrounding Snape, and heck, I like him. I _am_ going to fix that greasy hair thing. If I can get my husband to take a shower, I _know_ I can get Snape too. Also, I'm sorry about Hagrid's dialog, have no familiarity with that dialect.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_ I hope my letter finds you well and hope, that you excuse the rather long silence from my part. Although everything is fine here, I had neither the time nor the strength to write you, given that I had more classes to teach than I normally do. It has been entirely too long since I was last to England and recently I have been getting, well I suppose we'll say I have been getting a feeling that I should return there._

_As you may have heard, mother has been offered a research position at St. Murgos. In a letter to mother Professor Sprout let slip that she would like to retire. I would like to apply for a teaching position at your school if I could. I have always regretted my inability to attend Hogwarts, but I know it has been for the best._

_You will find my resume and letters of recommendation enclosed, so you can make yourself a picture of my latest works. I have enjoyed teaching these past three years here in America and would greatly relish joining your staff there in England. Of course I will send my request and resume on to the board of governors if you approve. I do hope to hear from you soon. Please send my love on to Hagrid. Mother sends her love to you both as well._

_Sincerely and respectfully,_

_Rosaline Gates _

"Curious," Albus thought to himself. Setting the parchment aside he leaned back in his seat, eyes half closed he remembered the last time he saw Rosaline. He had flown to America to check in on her. She was only 14 at the time, her poor mother as old as himself. He recalled her as a well behaved child though .Well, she had to be, didn't she? As much as he recalled, she had also put much effort in her academic career. He did remember hearing from Cora about her daughter gaining a teaching position at the young age of 19.

Turning back to the letter, he considered the whole situation. Professor Sprout had been hinting at retirement for some time now and although it shouldn't be exceptionally difficult to find a replacement, none of the few applicants had pleased them until now. Unfortunately the wizarding community did not find herbology as glamorous as some of the other arts. It would be a god send to have someone who had both already obtained teaching experience and truly enjoyed their subject. Well, before he made any decisions he needed to speak with a few others. In the mean time, he would write back and tell her, it wouldn't hurt to submit her letters to the board of governors. She'll have a time getting in past Mr. Malfoy at any rate while that should give him plenty of time to think things through. It would be quite a risk to bring her here, after all if anyone found out to much about her unorthodox origins the community would be in an uproar. Voldemort's supporters would be quite interested in her then. However, she did say she was getting a 'feeling' didn't she.

So, much to think about, but where to start? "To Hagrid first, I think," he said aloud while he slowly stood and left his office. He began to make his way down the corridors, noting as he went how quite Hogwarts was just after all the students had left for the summer. Approaching the main doors he noticed a dark figure sweeping determinedly down the adjacent hallway.

"Severus, always good to see you. Where are you off to then?"

Pausing to allow Albus to catch up to him Snape crossed his arms in annoyance, unconscious of the habitual action. He had to many things to attend to at the moment to be wasting time with pleasantries. Severus watched as Dumbledore came up to him, smiling as he always did. Gods, Severus thought, must his eyes always twinkle like that. He had always found it annoying that Albus looked at all times as though he had the answers to everything. Of course not in a stuck up manner like others he knew, no it was in that kindly old man kind of way, which he find even more unnerving. "Dumbledore" he said silkily, slightly inclining his head in greeting. "Like you see, I'm in a hurry right now. The Inventory of the laboratories in the dungeon keeps me busy."

"Oh, summer's only just begun Severus; there will be time for that before next term. Why don't you take a bit of a vacation? I'm sure it would do you good." replied Dumbledore while stepping nearer to him. This was exactly what Snape didn't need, his work was waiting for him and now he was stuck in a conversation with the old man.

"Never the less, I would prefer to get as much done before I leave in a week's time. I've no need of such nonsense."

"Well then, I would like to see you later this afternoon, if you could spare the time. I'm concerned about you; I know having Mr. Potter here this past year was not easy on you."

"I assure you I am fine, headmaster" Snape was completely expressionless, though his voice only just barely revealed anger.

"Good day then" Dumbledore received another nod and Severus continued his pace on to the dungeons.

The door to Hagrid's hut was open when Albus arrived shortly after. Fang was asleep in the lawn, occasionally growls indicating dreams of an exciting hunt, and from the sounds, that could be heard, Hagrid appeared to be tiding up a bit. Most of the furniture was moved out of it's usual places and a chair had found his momentary home on top of the coffee table. A big, ceded carped was flung over the couch and Albus could see a broom lying next to a bucket in the middle of the room.

"Ahem," Albus never really meant to sneak up on people, but it almost always ended up to be the case, such as in this instance. Hagrid, who had been standing next to the fireplace with his back to the open door, jumped and spun around.

"Oh, 'ello Dumbledore, right, ye' bout scared me out of m' wits. Sorry then, wha' can I help ye' with then sir?" Gesturing him to step inside, the large man seemed a little nervous, thought Albus. Given the fact that Hagrid was at least a head bigger than he himself, it was amusing, that he behaved like an insecure pupil in front of it's teacher. "Good morning Hagrid, I wanted to share a rather interesting letter I received this morning, by albacore no less." Albus said, while raising his eyebrows at the last part of the sentence and smiling.

"Albacore? Who in bloody hell sends letter by albacore? Oh, pard'n the language, sir" It is always a sight to see such a large man blush.

Pulling the letter from a large pocket in the front of his robe Albus handed it over to Hagrid. Glancing quickly at the signature Hagrid immediately plopped down in one of his large crude chairs near the wall. "Bliemy" was all he could say for the longest time, still staring at it, like he had never seen a letter.. Finally, after several minutes he realized, that he hadn't even read the letter. Quickly as he could, he read it, then re-read it, not quite sure what to make of it. Looking up, he realized that Dumbledore was still standing.

" Oh, sorry sir, pull up a seat. Would ya' be wantin' tea, eh?" With this Hagrid stood up and started to walk to the kitchen. Even before he could make it out of the small room, he heard Dumbledore answer: "Yes, please, but I'll pour it. Tell me then what you think." Stopping, he looked at the older man, not quite sure, what to say. As if to repeat his question, Dumbledore made a vauge motion toward the letter still clapped between both of his great hands.

"Ye' hav'ta let 'er come I suppose, She'd know better then the two of us I'd wager, Bliemy!"

"That's rather what I had thought"


	2. of phonies and americans

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any part of Harry Potter. I do however own Rosaline and Cora.

A/N: An albacore is a type of tuna. You're clever, you figure it out.

"Enter," Said Dumbledore in response to the nock at this office door.(is there a door?) It had been a long day and he was not looking forward to the impending arugumentargument with Professor Snape. After receiving Miss Gate's resume Albus had spent the day meeting with teacher after teacher to get their approval on her placement. Not that he needed their approval, he just found that things usually went a bit more smoothly when the others felt that they played a part in the desion decision making. Of course it really wasn't the placement of Miss Gates that had been difficult.

"Thank you very much for making time to see me, Severus." Said Dumbledore when Snape entered his office. As he stood beside his old phoenix Fawkes , he held his hands clasped behind his back and looked towards the other man on the other side of his desk.

"You know, I am always at your disposal headmaster," Severus replied in what for him passed as friendly although still distant "however, I am quite busy." (sorry about that, I suppose I'll just stop his sentence here since I don't quite know what else to do.

Dumbledore raised his hand, effectively cutting off, whatever Snape had been about to say.Hesay. He motioned for Severus to take a seat, however Snape ignored the gesture and continued to stand stiffly. "It seems that the board of governors has a candidate for the Defense Against the Dark DrtsArts course," he looked sideways at the professor. It was a well known fact, that Snape was forever after that particular position, but for now stood quietly stoic, waiting for Albus to finish. There was a small moment of silence before the headmaster took a breath and asked, already guessing the following reaction: "Perhaps you have heard of a wizard by the name of Lockhart?"

"What!" exclaimed Severus as he was unable to contain himself. The normally expressionless face reflected his thoughts as his eyes became a penetrating look, fines lines around them showed and his lips were drawn in one thin line. "That man is a fraud. There is no proof of his so called mighty deeds except these pathetic books he has written. Have you even read one of them? Have you? They are drip of self-praise and purple prose, it's unbelievable how people do not see the obvious mistakes in them. Do you know, what he claims to know about Yellow Squirks? According to him, the appropriate defence is..." At this the agitated teacher stopped his own ramblings. While he had walked wildly gesticulating around in Dumbledore's office during his speech, he now placed himself in front of the desk and rested his flat hands on it before he continued in a much calmer voice. "Would it not be wiser to allow me the defensive arts class? That pretender would only serve to waste a year of teaching. Surely you won't really allow this?"

"I may indeed have to." Seeing that Snape was close to argue that point, Dumbledore added," Now, before you start again, you know my reasons for not wanting you to be involved with that class. We have already discussed this topic more than once. But you must understand my position here, the board is really pushing for his placement. And if I make no attempts to thwart this placement, then perchance they will not put aside my candidate for the herbology position."

Absolutely livid now, Snape straigthenedstraightened up and began to clench and unclench his fists at his side. How could they deny him, a master of potions with extensive first hand Dark Arts knowledge., and indorse this phony. "And exactly who," he said through gritted teeth, "do you favor for Madam Sprout?"

Smiling now at his angered colleague, Dumbledore stepped over to his desk, retrieving a sheet of parchment. Handing it over to Snape he said "Take a look at this resume if you will, and do give me your honest opinion. No need to be diplomatic with me dear friend."

As his anger slowly began to become more managablemanageable Snape began to read over the applicant's information. "Well, they seem to have adequate training. But," he added nastily "it appears that they are an American. Do we really need that sort muddying the name of our institution?"

"A bit of diversity would do us some good I think. She's very progressive. Of course, Madame Sprout has graciously offered to stay on for a while as an advisor and head of Hufflepuff."

"I suppose if you believe that 'she' is capable of the job than I must trust in your judgement." Although neither his voice nor the look on his face covered convincingly the fact, that Snape was less than happy with this decision.

"Wonderful, wonderful,... then I have a small favor to ask of you" And there was that damndable twinkle again, thought Severus. No favour ever asked by Albus Dumbledore was ever really all that small. "Would you be so kind and talk with Mr. Malfoy. Please see, if you could and smooth the way for her a bit."

"As you wish, Headmaster." his face once again an expressionless mask Severus turned to leave cloak swishing around him, (does his cloak swish or just bellow, in the books it always compared him to a bat when his storming around)hating that he would have to spend part of his time trying to 'smooth' the way for some American git.


	3. Arrival

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of Harry Potter, not even stock.

**A/N: ** I hope this isn't too drab. Please review so I'll know if I should keep writing or not. Thank you, I appreciate your time.

Two weeks before the beginning of term found Professor Dumbledore in Hogsmeade, anxiously awaiting the Hogwarts train. On board were his two new professors Gates and Lockhart. He had spent the day at the Three Broomsticks chatting with Rosmerta and listening to the local gossip. Evidently the female population was also impatiently expecting one of the new teachers for days. The faint rumbling in the ground alerted Dumbledore to the approaching locomotive. As the train grew closer, so grew the number of females about the station. Well, at least the attention would be drawn away from Ms. Gates.

Albus stood on the platform; smiling all the while the train slowly drew nearer to the station. The locomotive gave a great hiss of relief as it parked and the few aboard began to disembark. As one blond headed man exited from the box car most of the women around suddenly rushed forward surrounding him, whimpering like puppies, begging for his autograph. "Yes, yes," his voice carried over the noise, "Lockhart has finally come to Hogwarts." Grinning with a rather large cheesy grin, white teeth shining, he looked over the circle of excited admirers "Of course I have time to sign all of your copies of "Magical Me". And anticipating as I am, I have extra copies available for sale if you want more than one."

Completely unnoticed by the folk around, another passenger exited a few cars down. The tall woman stood for a moment, reorganizing her items and straightening her broad brimmed maroon hat. After making sure, that her also maroon robes with black embellishments looked neatly despite the long journey, she pulled black gloves on and took her large brown suitcase. Smiling she waved at Dumbledore and began slowly making her way toward him, after she cast a quick levitation spell on there case so that it would float along behind her. (I guess it would make more sense to have her do that than carry the bulky thing)

Oh, and there's the need for a description of Rosaline. I picture her as a not too small woman with dark brown hair and a normal figure. Not too thin, not too heavy and especially not one of those fanfiction-persons with "curves in the right places", I would love to read for once of a woman with a bigger waist and smaller breasts.) I like to think that she's a lot like one of the models used during the art nouveau movement. That's at least where I draw my inspiration for her from,

"How was your journey Miss Rosaline?" He greeted when she came to stand in front of him. Putting the case down quickly she gave Albus a small hug and a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush just a little, which he rarely did.

"It's so good to finally see you, Dumbledore!" she was practically giddy with excitement. "The ride over was fine once I got away from him," Rosaline nodded with a grin in the general direction of Lockhart.

"Oh, I'm sure, Mr. Lockhart didn't mean to distress you, dear. However, I do believe that there will only be enough room in the waiting coach for you and myself. You're things will be sent up to the school of course later. I think, I'll have Filch come back for our colleague and an hour or so." mentioned Dumbledore, while they both walked towards the exit of Hogsmeade station. Rosaline didn't miss the small grin, that hid under his long beard, nor did the glint in his eyes escape her attention.

" That would be wonderful, honestly, I can't wait to see Hogwarts after all, that I heard about. Apart form ,you don't know, how many 'magical me' speeches I had to endure on the way here." She smiled again not really knowing how far she could joke with Dumbledore now that he was her boss.

On the ride up to the school, Dumbledore went over the basic rules for the school and began to tell her about the other teachers she would be working with. The sky had turned mildly overcast, causing the interior of the carriage to darken. Dumbledore quickly remedied the situation with his wand. "You'll get used to the cloud cover," he said noticing her rather disappointed look at the sky. (isn't almost always cloudy in England?) Rosaline nodded wordlessly and gave a small sigh.

"My dear, before I forget it, our Transfiguration teacher, Professor Minerva McGonagall is very interested in meeting you. You meet her once, when you were a child, perhaps you can remember her? She transfigured your hair ribbon into a song bird for you when you were small. I told her about your albacore and she found the idea intriguing. I made the assumption that the tuna had not always been so, am I correct?" Dumbledore smiled at her blush." Didn't you think it was funny?" Rosaline giggled, trying to contain herself, at which point Albus began to laugh as well. "Yes, rather. I wonder, how Professor Snape will handle your, shall we say quirky sense of humor. Most of the staff are quite friendly, a few however, such as Professor Snape are not exactly what one would call 'fun loving' " (Explanation, why you mention Snape here. Something like: I think you will go along with the rest of the staff, but he's a bit special...)

"He is the potions teacher, right? I've read his thesis about the affectivity of arum in cauterising potions as well as in medicine for internal irritations. He's brilliant."(wow, that's really great!)

"Yes, I've always thought so. But, back to your albacore..."

"I don't know what got into me that day. I just thought to my self, 'you know what would get the attention of a headmaster, a fish with a resume.'" They both laughed until the coach came to rest at the front entrance of Hogwarts. "Ah, here comes my tuna fish now," Rosaline said pointing to the sky. She removed her hat revealing long chocolate brown hair and raising her arm, a great horned owl came to roost. It waddled up her arm until it was able to come to rest on her shoulder. Turning her face towards the bird, she spoke to him "Butter, I would like you to meet Headmaster Dumbledore."

Nodding at the large bird the Headmaster in question greeted it. "Well, Butter, it is a pleasure to meet you in your natural form," then shifting his attention back to Rosaline, "you must have him very well trained, if he allows you to transfigure him so."

"No, he's just as silly as I am. That's all. I hope he doesn't miss Biscuit too much though. That's mother's owl." She said with a light voice, that was coloured with laughter.

Albus smiled to himself. "Butter and Biscuit?"

Rosaline gave him a very apologetic look, while the corners of her mouth twitched upwards." I was raised in small-town Georgia, USA," she said with a shrug, and then with an especially thick southern accent continued "Why sir, it's part of my charm."

"Let's get you inside and settled then, Butter can make himself acquainted with the owlrey, if he wishes. I'll have you meet the rest of the staff at dinner, so you have some time on your own for now. Don't be afraid, I know you'll get on well here."

Rosaline brushed her forehead against Butter's head before clicking at him. He hooted back at her, gently nipped her nose and launched himself into the air, heading off to get to know the other owls.

"Here we go then," she said to herself, picking up her suitcase again, she followed the headmaster through the main door and into Hogwarts proper. The few times that she had been allowed to visit before didn't prepare her for what was to come as she had never actually been inside Hogwarts before. She wondered momentarily if she had stepped though a time portal before remembering all that she had read in 'Hogwarts a History'. Medieval might be one way to describe it, however the one word that came to Rosaline was 'rich'. She couldn't help but wonder if the students ever noticed the exquisite details that surrounded them. Sculptures were strategically placed and magiced so that they wouldn't tip over. Frescos decorated the upper section of walls, the figures dancing around in them. She ran her hand over the smooth wood of the banister as Dumbledore lead her past the stairs on their way to were her room would be. She couldn't help but to stop and touch the walls and ornamentation on their walk. 'Glorious' she thought to herself.


	4. Bored

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Right? Good? Ok! The song is from the movie Anastasia and of which I also don't own.Words and Music are By Lynn Ahrens and Stephen Flaherty

**A/N:** Okay, I realize that the last chapter was really, well, bad, I'm sorry. I know Ros came off kinda daft. I'm new at this, remember? Please review, it takes like 10 seconds and I'm very unsure of my work. Please, help an anxious lady out.

…………………………………………………………………………

'Bored….bored, bored, bored.' Rosaline silently chanted this to herself as she lay in an empty flower bed in green house three crumbly black soil beneath her, tossing a remembrall in the air. Inhaling deeply she savors the earthly smell that envelops her. A grouping of small white bell flowers gently chime, disturbed only by her movements. Above her, beyond the glass roof, the sky is once again covered in clouds, casting a muted light about the garden surrounding her. The occasional owl flies overhead, a darker spot against the gray. The past few weeks had been completely uneventful and she slowly began to think of Hogwarts as her home for the nearer future Her classes kept her occupied, but not too busy and the students all seems to take her presence there well. Even if Herbology wasn't such a popular topic as Charms or Divination, most liked it more than the rather complicated Potions or Transfiguration classes. Seeing that it was Sunday afternoon now, most of the seasonal work was done for the week, the spindle trees were trimmed, and the madder plants grew formidable and would provide a strong pigment, when they could be harvested next month. Actually the mandrakes had all been repotted with out incident two days ago. The only real action she had seen in the past two weeks was when she tended the whomping willow.' That', she reflected, 'had been a fun night.'

_As per usual on the evening of the first of September, the children had all been sorted into their houses in a short ceremony. Right now, the welcome feast was afoot/ under way, Food stretched across every table and laughter could be heard all over the Great Hall. Eyeing it hungrily Rosaline wondered how long it would take her to get used to English food. Passing up a bowl of treacle pudding she tried to decide how to go about bribing the house elves into making some decent biscuits and gravy. _

_Speaking of house elves, there was one now trying to get the headmaster's attention. Standing next to his seat, it waited for a break in it's conversation with Professor Hooch. She was seated too far away to hear whatever message the bat eared creature had to convey. Risking a glance at here new co-workers, Rosaline watched their reactions. Two weeks in residence and she still hadn't said more than three words to any of them. Even less to most, she was sure. It wasn't that she was unfriendly; it just took her a while to warm up to others and find her place among them. Better to watch and listen for a while._

_She was still uncertain what hat caused her out of ordinary behavior, but her familiarity and her nervousness were on top of the list. Lords, she had been so nervous. That didn't stop her from wanting to crawl in a hole after behaving like that. And what ever prompted her to send her resume via faux-fish anyway. _

_Her train of thought was derailed though, as her stomach growled loudly and painfully. She needed to find some decent food soon. Finally a plate of baked ham made its way close enough for Rosaline to spear a few good sized pieces. Nabbing a few warm rolls out of the punnet next to the Cornish Pasty, she began to assemble some small sandwiches, dabbing each with a little grape jelly that had appeared. Her hands shook, as she was about to take her first bite of the first edible thing she'd seen all meal, when a great elbow nudged her side._

"_Hmm, what is it, Hagrid?" startled she quickly took a bite, trying to wash it down quickly with the pumpkin juice. Hagrid, who had been eating heartily since the meal began, nodded toward the center arranged tables, "Dumbledore's trin' ta get yer 'ttention." _

"_whmf? Ohm, ka," she tried to down the rest of the sandwich before looking over at the Headmaster, who motioned for her to follow. Glancing around to be sure no one was watching, she pocketed a few more of her makeshift sandwiches before she joined Dumbledore on his way towards the door. Maybe she would get to eat them later. _

_Outside the Great Hall she and Dumbledore made their way down the corridors, that lead to the outer areas of the huge castle. She remained silent most of the way, following a few steps behind, trying desperately to finish her meal and realizing too late that she should have grabbed her drink. Finally, with her stomach raging in a slightly less painful way, she paid attention on the way and noticed, that they were on their way down to the dungeon offices._

"_It seems Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have made their appearance." Dumbledore said glancing at her over his half moon glasses. Before she could ask anything though, she and Albus were joined by the normally jovial Ms. Sprout and the severe looking McGonagall. Tonight however, both looked quite upset. "Oh, good, Rosaline, come with me dear, I'd like your opinion. You've had some training concerning Whomping Willows, haven't you?" Professor Sprout was almost frantic. _

"_What on earth? Oh, well of course, will you excuse me head master?" Hoping that nothing serious had happened and still surprised about the behaviour of her colleague, Rosaline left with Sprout for the grounds, while Dumbledore and McGonagall continued their way down to the dungeons._

She snorted, when she thought back at the turbulent start of term. 'Of course, the silly old tree hadn't been hurt badly. A bit bruised and upset though.' All in all, Sprout, she and (god help her) Lockhart had bandaged up the old tree in less than an hour. In the end she sang a bit to the tree to soothe it, after shooing away her associates Some people would have found that silly. Well, with most plants it would have been. But here, we were talking about a tree with enough sentience to attack things and get upset. Yes, some people would find her methods highly strange. Snape for instance continued to mock her repeatedly for 'serenading a shrub'. She would just smile shyly at him, when he did this. It seemed that it unnerved him more than rising to his taunts.

Still tossing the ball up into the air, Rosaline twisted her head around to look at all of her plants. From her position on the ground, she could see the roof above her, the iron rods and poles holding the construction with its lantern slides. Late autumn sunbeams shone through the white clouds and threw a warm light on the hanging baskets with ivy and the beds bog bilberry. Oh, how she loved it here. These greenhouses were so much larger than those she was working with back in America and once she convinced Professor Sprout to let her start reorganizing them they would be a wonder. At least this was her opinion, Ms. Sprout didn't see anything wrong with the way things were set up now, thank you very much. She'd work on that for sure. Slowly, as Sprout was still the only other teacher Rosaline was comfortable enough to talk with. She tried to make it up to the Great Hall for as many of the meals as she could, but she was almost always worn out from tending the gardens. It was usually more convenient to send a house elf for her meals. This should settle down soon now that she was caught up on the current changes she was making to the green houses. But right now she was bored! So, she went back to watching the frivolous ball turn red, when she caught it and back to clear, as she tossed it up. Over and over again, as the time flew by. It was quite hypnotic, the fading red ball against the white, gray sky flying up in the air only to return with a nearly translucent color.. 'I wonder what I've forgotten', she pondered. Rolling on to her side and she picked her wand up from the ground beside her. She pointed it at the small music box she had set on the walkway beside the empty bed she was currently occupying. With a casual flick of the wand, the box opened and began to play. She loved muggle music boxes, loved them so much in fact, that a whole wall in her room here at the school was devoted to holding them. Right now, the tune was from a cartoon muggle movie. The movie itself was all right, she supposed, but it was this tune that caught her. Hauntingly pretty. She began to hum along with the simple melody, singing a word or two here and there. Thinking back at the only known car accident, that involved a Whomping Willow, she wondered how the detentions had gone for those boys. She had tried to get Mr. Weasley out serving his with Filch, but it was no use. Snape had insisted that they be punished, but it wasn't like she had been going to serve him cocoa thus negating his punishment. Though she did indeed have a soft spot for all the Weasleys. She had been perhaps 10 when she met Arthur and Molly. They had only been married a decade and Ron had just been born. She remembered how kind they were to her, even after they found out how different she was. She would never forget that. Still there was plenty of hard work to be done in the greenhouses she really could have used the help

_Outside of Professor Snape's office, Rosaline could hear the enraged Potions Master demanding harsher punishment for the boys. "…these boys have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry, caused serious damage to an old and valuable tree – surely acts of this nature.." Cracking open the door and squeezing inside, Rosaline entered the office. Glancing around, she decided, that Snape seemed to have the same sort of thing for pickled dead things that she did for muggle music boxes. Every wall was full of shelves and every shelf was loaded with carefully labelled (British English) specimens. Among all kind of plants, animals and body parts were a few that too closely resembled human foetuses for her comfort._

Huddled together next to the adults, looking painfully pale, were the two accused boys. Clearing her throat to gain the attention of those gathered, she raised her voice "If I might interject," those gathered turned toward her, the boys looked hopeful, while Professor Snape looked far from please at her interruption. 'If looks could kill', she thought, 'Snape would now be a very happy man', "I've just looked over the willow, it's a bit bruised and upset. Nonetheless, I didn't see any evidence of permanent damage though."

Seeing her, the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes returned and he suggested to Snape, that they leave the boys in Minerva's care for now and return to the feast. The angry man himself couldn't be coaxed into going back, until one agreed, that the kind of punishment would be declared directly after the meal. 'Maybe the desert is out now', Rosaline thought hopefully. 'Please be chocolate cake!'

Emerging her reverie, Rosaline caught the ball for a last time and quickly pocketed it. Standing and performing a quick spell to get all of the dirt off of her clothes, she went over to her music box. Lying next to it was a small packet of seeds. Very delicate, very particular seeds. Carefully she picked the pack up and turned back to the now warm dirt in the bed, she herself had just been occupying. Donning some gloves and rolling up her sleeves, Rosaline knelt down and began to place each seed gently into the earth, humming all the while. The seeds were warm to the touch, each very like an embryo and her light brown colour with its black blotches silhouetted against the slots of darker earth, in which she placed them. These would be hard plants to raise and she knew that most of them wouldn't make it, but she needed them, and with luck, some would survive.

As she covered each kernel with soil she began to sing to them along with the soft melody coming from the music box.

_Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December  
Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory_

(Who is the author of the text/ music? You should mention them)

She was so occupied with what she was doing, that she didn't look up to see who had just entered the green house. She just assumed that it would be Professor Sprout as no one else really had any business in there on this time of day. Well, at least Pomona wouldn't ask too many questions about why she was planting that particular plant.

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm   
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory  
Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know   
Things it yearns to remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

"First a tree, a now," came the cold voice behind her, "dirt." (soft? I think more a bit sarcastic or snide. Low or mute voice, perhaps a little cold undertone, that's Snape;)

Before responding, Rosaline finished covering the last few of the precious seeds without a hurry. Slowly Standing, with her back still to the snarky man (hah, no soft voice here!), she dispelled any soil, that was still clinging to her, while her gloves disappeared into her deep pockets. Forcing herself to smile, she turned to face Professor Snape.

Standing there, one eyebrow raised, he tried his best to be menacing. He did find it difficult to loom over Miss Gates, as she was tall for a woman, but he thought, that he displayed a good enough job to even out this marginal fact. Not to mention, he found her attempts to act pleased with the his emergence amusing. It was a rather pathetic reaction in his opinion.

"Professor," she said with as much friendliness, as she could muster trying to mask her annoyance at being interrupted, especially by so pleasant a guest, "what brings you here?" Tucking her thin wand up her left sleeve, she tilted her head and with a small smirk added "Run out of children to scare?" 'Now, where did that come from'.

Severus raised an eyebrow at her, but other wise made no move to repartee. "I have need of these items," he snapped, thrusting a roll of parchment at her. "Madame Sprout said that all of these plants are in stock. I expect them ready by the week's end."

'I bet you do, you quibbler.' Gingerly she took the roll from him and read over the list. Basic supplies, nothing more. However, "I can enhance some of these for you, if you'll tell me what potions they are for." She turned, still looking over the list, and walked toward her office.

"That, Miss Gates, is none of your concern." 'The nerve of this woman, he was a Master of Potions he certainly did not need the help of some glorified gardener.'

"Rosaline." It was out before she had even realized it.

"What?" 'did she detect the slightest lilt when he said that? Well, that was certainly interesting.'

"Call me Rosaline. I think we can afford to be a bit more familiar, don't you?" If she was going to start being friendly with her colleagues, why not start right here and now with Snape ?He may not be well known for his pleasantness, but she had met worse.

"I really don't think, that it will be necessary. You can send the items with a house elf, when you have them ready." He turned and started to leave but stopped at the door, when Rosaline tried to continue the conversation.

"Not many of the teachers come all the way out to the greenhouses, when they require some ingredients or plants. Well Lockhart does, but, well," she paused and let half a smile emerge. There must be a topic she could discuss with him, especially after making the decision, that it was time come out of her self-imposed isolation. "I just don't know how to say this respectfully. He's a bit of a git," she attempted a British accent only to fail miserable.

"Oh, then I should think the two of you would get on fine (too many "well") together," Snape said sounding highly condescending.

Hurriedly she blurted, "I read your book two years ago." She was grasping for straws now. 'It had to work, please let it work.' This did, however seem to pique his interest, as he stepped back in to her office. "If you want, I can send for some tea and we can discuss your theory about utility of common, fractionally magical garden plants. Because of my own experiences, I disagree with your dismissal of sorrel as a useless muggle plant."

Snape measured her with his looks while he thought about her attempts to engage him into a conversation. Given the place where he had to live right now, it had been sometime since he'd had a good debate with someone knowledgeable. Most of the town residents wouldn't even know a argument, if it stood right in front of them and none of his colleagues had an interest in Potions or Herbology, of course Professor Sprout excluded. But you could only argue with a person for so long until you reached the point, where you already could tell the requital before you even said your statement. Beside this, he was sure, that is would be quite enjoyable to make this know-it-all woman feel like a fool. 'Read his book did she', he was curious that she should have obtained a copy. He would have to pursue that train of thought later. Now, it was time to argue with what he had to admit was a not unattractive witch. No wonder Lockhart poked around the greenhouses so much.


	5. headaches

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Harry Potter. How bout that, eh?

A/N: Hey, I am reposting this, it was deleted when aff had a glitch. I now have a really great beta, so THANK YOU NANA! (her name is nana, she's not actually my nana)

December was almost over and night crept in faster everyday. The daylight hours seemed to have slipped away while she and Professor Sprout tended the mandrake roots and that was followed up by another attack on a student. Rosaline stood with her hands on her hips and let her gaze wander over her surroundings, it seemed like she spent every minute tending the greenhouses. 'Why hadn't Professor Sprout trained some of the upper classmen to do some of the heavier work?' She would certainly be changing the course syllabus for the next year, when Pomona wouldn't be around so much. Not that Sprout wasn't a wonderful teacher; Rosaline just liked doing things a bit differently.

Again it was late and again, she was tiered, so she would retire as soon as possible without joining the other teachers in the sitting room. As per usual, they would meet and talk over a glass of wine with each other or colleagues from outside of Hogwarts. The few times Rosaline had found the energy to go up to the get-together on the second floor, she had enjoyed it although, she had been too tiered to stay there for long. But mostly she felt guilty for not visiting with Hagrid more, since she really liked the big man. She'd only managed to get down to his house a few times before the attacks started and even then, her visits had been a bit short. Now, that two of the student had fallen victim to whatever was terrorizing Hogwarts, she remained busy. Madame Pomfrey had ordered more plants than usual for her medicaments because of the by-effects of the assaults like sleeplessness or nervousness. Nonetheless, Professor Snape still dropped by from time to time under the pretense of checking on the progress of the mandrake. She doubted that he would ever admit to enjoying their debates.

Additionally to her other work, Minerva had requested that she assists in patrolling the school periodically. That was fine so far as Rosaline was concerned. While she really enjoyed being in the greenhouses, she did need a break now and then. The first few times of her shifts, she had had the unpleasant luck to be found by Gilderoy in the middle of the night. So far, she had been 'rescued' by Dumbledore, Professor Binns, and Madam Hooch. She really would have to do something about that man and his embarrassing attitude. It was unfortunate, that there were no other young witches teaching here, so that she could just redirect him. 'You would think that he would be happy plundering the local town's women', she wondered, 'They all seemed delighted enough to oblige.'

Shaking her head from such thoughts, Rosaline cleared away her desk and with a quick glance in the mirror she headed up the great hall for supper She was glad, she had decided to cancel classes yesterday, now at least she had caught up with her work.

-----------------------------------

Briskly walking down the corridors, not really taking any note of her surroundings, Rosaline made her way toward the Great Hall. She slowed her pace as she began to feel a bit light headed, but blamed it on her hunger. Pausing, she pressed the heel of her hand against the pressure, that was building in her brow. Bending her head down, she noticed, that her vision began to stretch and blur. A few children walking by passed concerned whispers to one another and started to gather around her. As the pressure and pain mounted, Rosaline groped blindly for the nearest wall for balance. She slid to the floor, confused, as she felt a small hand grip her shoulder and try to shake it. When she tried to respond the pain grew sharper. The next thing she was able to see was, how a vision of a different kind began to take form. "Dumbledore," she managed through clenched teeth. The owner of the small hand withdrew and, she could only hope, was off to get help. The pain overwhelmed her and before submitting to unconsciousness, she _saw_ a young man surrounded by serpentine sculptures. He looked quite smug about something and his lips managed something like a grin, before the image wavered. 'Please let me remember this,' she pleaded to herself. And then, it felt, like she rolled head first into a misty nothing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the howling of a very large dog next to her, that woke her. 'Stupid animal, go away, yowl somewhere else... No that's no dog.' Slowly Rosaline opened her eyes and immediately regretting the action, she squeezed them shut, keeping the garish havoc/ mess out. "Hagrid," she was shocked at how weak she sounded, "You great beast, keep it down."

" Oh, thank god yer alright. Gave me a right awful scare." He smoothed down the front of his furry robe, proof of his anxiety. "what happened to ye? I was afraid that beastie, what's been after the students, got ya."

"Hagrid, dear friend," came a well known kindly old voice. "Perhaps Ms. Gates will be able to answer all of our questions, after her mother has had a chance to look her over."

"Of course Dumbledore, sir. I'll wait in the antechamber." The groaning of wood told Rosaline, that Hagrid had left his place next to her bed.

"Do call us when your ready, Miss Gates, we will be just outside the door. All of us quite anxious to hear your tale."

"Yes, Yes, out! The lot of you! Pomfrey, you stay close, I may need something." Cora Gates, though no taller than any average woman, quite commanding, but disquiet coloured her harsh order. Knowing better than to try to stop her mother's ministrations, Rosaline laid still while her mother performed various medispells to determine the status of her . "Well, tell momma what happened." Patting Rosaline on the leg, Cora set down on the bed, her girth forcing Rosaline to scoot toward the edge.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I was on my way to dinner, which by the way, I still haven't had…" she started to one again attempt to open her eyes and found, that it wasn't quite so painful now. Her mother was very pale, which was a telltale sign, since her mother normally sported a rather bronzed look. "Then this pressure started to build up, it was so painful. Someone tried to help me,"

"Little red headed girl," Cora supplied

"Hmm… well, then I saw an image forming. Like it happened, when I was younger, you know, what I mean. That the scene uncoiled itself from the surrounding and then the vision started . Something about a boy, but more it was about the place. Ah," she said frustrated "I can't remember. Damn it, I knew, I would forget. Anyway, I've never been in agony , when I've had them before. It wasn't comfortable and I felt drained dry each time, but it never hurt. - At least not that I can remember." The last part was rather thoughtful, because there had been something familiar about the pain. With her mind in an uproar and still exhausted, Rosaline couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"When you were younger, a toddler, it would happen sometimes. You can imagine how it pained me, to see my small child suffering in acute pain. So, I had to have help blocking your visions for a long time to alleviate it. Of course, once you hit puberty, there was no subduing some of your, let's say, more unique traits." Reaching over to the night table, Cora poured two glasses of sweet tea. She must have brewed it herself, because Rosaline knew, that this was certainly not on the menu at Hogwarts. "Tubbers!" Rosaline jumped a little at her mothers voice. Appearing from seemingly out of nowhere was a rather unusually fat house elf. "Yes, Mistress?" It came out rather deep and almost growly, but the elf held a wide smile on his face, not the least bit hostile. "The others can come in now. Please inform them." They watched as the rolly house elf toddled through the curtains and listened as his footsteps faded.

The rest of the evening was spent in explanation of the earlier occurrence. Hagrid and Dumbledore were the first of her visitors, but not the last ones. The news of her collapse had fast made the rounds in the castle, so the Headmaster and Hagrid were soon joined by half of the staff, while the prefects sent their well-wishes via house elves. No one seemed to notice the man behind the curtains of the next unoccupied bed. Same stoic expression as always, he listened to the story for a long while before he slunk outside and headed away from the Infirmary. No one noticed him except Dumbledore, who would glance at him now and again with that same knowing twinkle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **this is the original A/N:** Hey, sorry it took me so long to update. Holidays, you know. Anyway. I just learned about something called a Mary Sue, and so now I'm terrified that I might accidentally do that. Also, I'm trying to pick up the pace a little bit. Some one brought up the dreaded 'plot' word. There is one I swear! I'll even get to it eventually. Okay, so just so we're all on the same page, my story is just going along with Harry Potter, so you don't have to worry about Ros sweeping in and saving the day or anything. Ginny's fate is totally up to Harry. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I really appreciate it.


	6. Getting rid of Lockhart

Disclaimer : I still don't own harry potter.

His office was cold, his reluctance to allow house elves attend his domain resulted in him having to maintain his fire place himself. So it was that it was always cold in his office. The specimen jars in their shelves of darker wood glowed eerily around his desk reflecting the light of the few light sources. He drummed his fingers on the top of an old leather bound book, worn thin over time. 'How was it that the headmaster did not see fit to inform the staff that the newest member was a Seer?' She had had at least three more visions that he knew of since her first one just after the term had started. Each one of some teenage boy surrounded by serpentine sculptures.

What bothered him more, he hated to admit, was that she hadn't mentioned it once during their various discussions. He had not come across an incident yet in his research where 'seeing' was painful. At least he hadn't, until he retrieved some rather dark material from Lucius. Even then it was vague and obscure. Something didn't add up, and he rather disliked to not know what that something was. He could try to coax some information on it from Rosaline. How reluctant she would be to divulge it, he wasn't sure.

She was quite the puzzle. Stretching his tense back, he stood up from his desk and left his office, trying his best to ignore the children who were acting even more moronic than was normal, he proceeded to the Great Hall for breakfast. How he hated Valentine's Day.

'Oh lord' she thought, rubbing her temples. Something has got to be done about that man.

It seemed, that 'Professor' Lockhart felt that the inhabitants of Hogwarts could use a bit of a pick-me-up. So there he stood. Gaudy pink outfit matching the catastrophe that was the great hall. "It looks like Hallmark threw up in here." Rosaline groaned to herself. Her comment won her an appreciative chuckle from Hagrid, who she made a point to sit by every time she made it up to the hall for a meal.

"What do ye wager he's up to then?" He said, trying to sound serious.

"I fear, we are about to find out." She knew that this whole thing could only end poorly. Turning her head to the right, she looked at her fellow teachers and what she saw made her want to giggle. 'Such a very serious bunch.' McGonagall had a muscle in her cheek that was twitching, her left hand holding a knife in a death grip. Even Dumbledore looked as though he'd been fed too many sweets. And there was Severus. She still didn't call him by his first name in person, but felt that after the many evenings they had spent in debate, she had earned the right to at least think of him as Severus. 'I don't think he has ever looked quite so disgusted.'

Lockhart took a step towards the hall and addressed the assembly, "Happy Valentine's Day!" It seemed he had planned quite a day for everyone and was about to act this out, whether the recipient wanted this or not . Like on command, little fake winged dwarves glumly made their way into the room. It was unfortunate that Rosaline had just taken quite a large sip of coffee, because it was then that the great blonde ass suggested "Why not ask Professor Snape to show you, how to whip up a Love Potion!" She honestly wasn't sure whether she would die from choking on the coffee or from the look she received from Severus. Rosaline didn't hear the rest of the little speech, nor did she get to see all of the embarrassed children being chased by false cherubs. She didn't, because while she was attempting to stifle her own laughter she caught a look from Lockhart that implied that if she didn't run now, the embarrassment awaiting her was nothing compared to that of Flitwick and Snape.

------------------------------------------

After she escaped the Great Hall comparatively unaffected, she managed to make it almost to lunch before she was cornered in her office by a trio of the pesky dwarves. They sang for of a full ten minutes about how dashing and wonderful Gilderoy Lockhart was and how lucky she was to have caught his attention. Relief did not even begin to describe how she felt, when they finished, nor did humiliation really cover it when a dry voice came from her door way saying "How special."

Right at this moment, there seemed only one reasonable response to this. "I haven't received my Valentine from you yet, Professor." Rosaline fained pouting. "And after all the time we've spent together." She smiled then and shooed the dreadful little dwarves from her office. "So, you've got a new list with needed supplies?"

"Why else would I be here?" Severus snarled and made his way towards her desk, where he placed a parchment roll. He repeatedly asked himself, why he enjoyed spending time with this impossible woman.

"Admit it" she said playfully, "you enjoy my southern charm."

"If you mean your dreadful accent and poor manners than you are mistaken, Miss Gates." In truth he did enjoy her accent, though it wasn't nearly as thick as it had been when she first arrived, for which he was grateful. Not to mention, that she had started to give up some of her more particular attitudes, as well as her complaints about the quality of English food.

Gilderoy's voice came from just beyond her still open office door. "Would you mind terribly to do me a humongous favor?" She asked Snape, biting her full bottom lip.

"I don't do favors for people, Miss Gates." He said coldly, one eye brow rose at her audacity for even asking.

"Oh, come on, Severus, just tell that dunderhead out there, that I've already gone to class." Snape's first named slipped out from her lips before she even realized it. Snape remained expressionless.

"Very well." He said sharply. Turning he stepped out the door and spoke in hushed tones with Professor Lockhart just out side. 'I'm really going to have to do something about this guy' she thought for a least the thousandth time. 'Today, later'

She didn't realize that she was even holding her breath until Snape re-entered her office. He almost regretted, what he was about to do to her, seeing her standing there so nervously. Almost. But the opportunity was too good to let it go . And how dare she be so familiar with him.

Standing next to the door he eyed her for a moment. "He's gone." Snape said softly, his stomach tightening just a bit at the smile that lit up her features. He hated, it when she smiled at him like that. He hated it, because he enjoyed it so. "Thank you gallant sir!" she answered with mock grandness. However, when she opened her door, there stood Gilderoy Lockhart, a smile on his face. For a moment confusion clouded her face. Then she shot a look at Snape, that made him wonder for just a second if she was competent at dark curses Then a new look slowly crept across her face. An expression that Snape had only ever seen on hooligans like the Weasley twins. Gilderoy on the other hand remained totally unaware of Rosaline's play of emotions, even though she was incredibly easy to read. "There is my sweet Valentine." He held up his hand as if to stifle argument. "No need to thank me for choosing you from among all the fair maidens that have begged me to be their own. I assure you it is completely my pleasure."

"Oh Gilderoy!" she sighed dramatically. Snape could only watch in surprise and disgust. Taking Lockhart's hand in her own she stepped up to him with large doe eyes. "If only I didn't have a class just now. I hate to leave my sweet Gildypoo with out any company." 'Yes, I'm laying it on a bit thick.' She thought, but it was necessary. She would get rid of him today. Now, to get back at Snape for his little trick. "You know," she said with mock thoughtfulness, tapping a slender finger against her chin, "Professor Snape and I were just discussing your charms. You see," she whispered into Gilderoy's ear but still loud enough for Snape to hear, "Severus wishes to know how you swoon the ladies so."

A great smile spilt his face and he inclined his head towards his colleague . "Of course, I would be glad to give you some pointers, old man!"

'I will kill her.Slowly' Was the only coherent thought that Severus could form at that moment. "Grand!" Rosaline said clapping her hands together, quickly leaving the two men alone. As soon as she could she broke in to a great fit of laughter. 'Take that Mr. Snarky.'

-------------

After quite some time, Snape found ran across Miss Gates in the teacher's lounge. He was fully prepared to make her pay for the experience she had forced on him earlier that day. However, what he saw when he found her made him loose this train of thought for a few heart beats. She was reading a book by the fire place. On a small desk next to her stood a cup of tea and a small lamp gave additional light to the dwindling daylight. . In the warm light of the fire her lips seemed redder than usual and her eyes more sultry. Instead of her usual working clothes, s he wore a rich wine colored dress robe and had her hair pulled away from her face. Before he could work up his anger again, several more teachers entered the room. Including Lockhart. "Ah, there is my princess!"

Snape watched as Rosaline grimaced and looked up from under her eyelashes. She put her book down and stood, readying herself for the little performance she was about to put on.

"Gilderoy, my love, I need to speak with you."

"Why of course my sweet, your wish is my command." All the teachers in attendance looked at one another in confusion. 'What in the hell was going on?'

"I realized after this morning when you sent that wonderful valentine, that we are made for one another. My love for you couldn't possible burn brighter." ''Kill me now.' '"Gilderoy, I think we should make our relationship formal." The great toothy smile started to fade from Lockhart's face, "Your words have captured my heart. I can't wait to be your wife. - Would a June wedding be alright with you?" Now Gilderoy looked positively sick. Snape was disgusted at her impromptu act. The other teachers started to snicker, having caught on to her game.

"My dear, I fear I may have made my attentions to you too amorous. I do not wish to hurt you," he started to back toward the door, Rosaline following him with her large eyes. She even managed to tear up a little. 'I always did have a flair for the dramatic.' "You see, I live a very dangerous life, very, um, unpredictable a-and as such, I don't think it would be wise to, er, enter into such a serious, ummm, It's just you see …." And then he was gone. He literally bolted out the door and down the corridor.

Rosaline sighed with great relief. A few of the teachers clapped. "Nothing like a little evening theater." Flitwick said, laughing.

She couldn't help but smile at herself. Her smile faded though when Snape spat "That was disgusting." And he left the room.

After this unpredictable day's ending, Rosaline returned to her quarters and swore that she wouldn't leave her greenhouses for at least a month.

Later that night though she made her way to Dumbledore's office. Painful visions were racking her brain. Even with Dumbledore's help, she couldn't decipher who this boy was, and whether this was a vision of the past or future.

A/N: yay, longer than normal! I think I'll start dropping hints about the whole dragon part of my story next chapter. Although I won't confirm anything until I get to book three, which should just be in a couple chapters. Sorry if I'm dragging my heels. I just don't think that Snape would jump into anything with a woman after only a few months. If anyone has any suggestions I would just love to hear them.


	7. Snow

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have my reasons. Everything has now been through my beta and should be betta. Haha, sorry. Anyway.

-----------------------------------------------------

The air had that dry taste to it that only a winter too strong to be overcome by an early spring brings. February had slowly faded into March and the snow still blanketed the grounds. The lake Rosaline sat beside was deceptively calm, though no ice had formed across its surface. She reveled in the snowy landscape that surrounded her. It hardly ever snowed where she used to live; it had surprised her at first to see so much of it. Sitting on a bench with Professor Hooch, both wrapped in their wool cloaks sipping hot tea, she told the flying instructor of some of her best flying mishaps. "Mother almost killed me the time I tried to dive off my broom once. Of course she didn't know, that I had enchanted it to swoop under me before I hit the ground," their laughter rang in the still air. They were distracted momentarily by a sudden rush of students pouring out of the main doorway of Hogwarts having been dismissed from lunch.

"Well, dear, I can't understand how your mother survived you." Said Madame Hooch between fits of laughter. "But really dear, we should go flying sometime. I've noticed, I haven't really seen you at any of the Quidditch matches. You _do_ enjoy Quidditch, do you?"

"Oh, no, I love to watch, I've just been sitting with the students. They are so much more exuberant about it, than most of the teachers. No offense, but the children are so enjoyable to watch." Rosaline said and then added thoughtfully, "I think, I actually watch them more than the match." She smiled at her companion and shrugged. "I suppose, you think that's a bit odd."

"Why should I? You're a teacher, aren't you? Of course, you should enjoy watching the children have a good time. That's what makes you a good teacher, caring about the students." Professor Hooch said very seriously, however this heart to heart was cut short when a snow ball hit Rosaline on the shoulder. Her head whipped toward the origination of the offending ball, surprise and shock showing clearly on the faces of both women.

"Sorry Professor Gates!" shouted George Weasley while his brother Fred tried to stifle his own laugher.

"You shouldn't let them get away with that kind of behavior; those two are nothing but trouble." Said Hooch, in her sternest tone. Facing the woman next to her, she was taken aback by the mischievous look in Rosaline Gate's eyes. It matched every bit the looks the Weasley twins sported on a regular basis.

"Oh no, they won't get away with it. And don't look at me like that. As a matter of fact, Madame Hooch when was the last time you had a really good snow ball fight." The look on Hooch's face was priceless. "Come on," Rosaline said standing and holding out her hand to assist Hooch in standing.

Hesitantly, Hooch stood and heard the voices of the students playing around the grounds. She straightened her back, rising to her full height, though she was still a good bit shorter than Rosaline. She smiled slowly, "Alright, but only because I think, we can take them with out magic." Her eyes twinkled as she and Rosaline strode toward the students. Rosaline stopped to scoop up some snow and started to pack it into a ball.

The Weasley twins were busy plotting their next attack when Rosaline called in her harshest tone, "GEORGE WEASLEY!" He turned, thinking he was about to get one ripper of a lecture, when a large snow ball hit him squarely in the chest.

After supper, Rosaline sat at her worn cherry desk, looking over the assignments the students had turned in. The sketches they all had to do of shrivel figs where for the most part fairly good. She quickly moved on to the upper classmen's' work, a rather long essay about growing conditions and care instructions of several members of the geranium family. 'That's odd' she thought to herself, lightly tracing some blue veins that one of the students had drawn on to the fanged geranium. Making a mental note to check with that particular student about the singularity she put the papers aside just as a rather plump shadow fell across her door.

"Come on in, Pomona" Rosaline called as she stood up from her desk, stretching her arms above her head and arching her back. A rather miffed looking Sprout entered the room, fidgeting and making little worried noises as she paced the small office. Growing worried now herself Rosaline stepped around her desk "Pomona, please sit down and tell me what's going on before you make me dizzy." She motioned to the old burgundy chair that sat opposite the worn desk.

"Oh, I just hate to bother you with this. I know, it won't make you happy, that's for certain. It's just this infuriating woman!" Professor Sprout exclaimed throwing down an until now unnoticed letter she had in her hand.

"Okay," Rosaline said cautiously, bending over to pick the crumpled letter off the floor. Before opening the offending note she turned back to Professor Sprout and motioned toward a small cabinet, "Would you like something to drink? You kinda look like you could use one."

"Dear, I would love a glass" Said Sprout before plopping down in the high backed leather chair. "What have you got?"

"All I have right now is fire whiskey." Rosaline started over to the cabinet when she saw Pomona's surprised look. "I just keep it around for Snape, I don't drink it myself." The look of surprise was replaced with one of speculation. "Look, do you want it or not? I'll be more than happy to keep whatever you normally drink in here too. But for now its fire whiskey or water." She wagged the once again forgotten letter at Sprout.

"A small glass then." The speculative look had left her expression and was now replaced by one of annoyance. "Look at that damn letter, then." She said, pointing a stubby finger at Rosaline's right hand where the letter currently resided. "Just get me that drink before you do. You might want to fix yourself one too. That woman would make anyone a drinker."

After pouring Sprout and herself a drink, she sat back at her desk and opened the letter. Right away, she saw it was written in a small, sharp style. It was dated with today's date of May 3rd and was really quite long. Rosaline read over it and than read it again. "Surely not" she said mostly to herself but Sprout heard her. Looking up from the parchment, cheek flushed and eyes flashing Rosaline asked "Does she send Neville letters like this?" At the nod of Pomona's head, Rosaline crushed the letter between her hands. "How dare she! He's earned his good marks in my class. How dare she imply, that I am to lenient and he too thick to have gotten those grades honestly. Good Lord!" she shouted, pushing her seat back from the desk and standing up quickly. She went over to the cabinet, where she had left the fire whiskey she had poured herself and eyed it warily.

Quickly she thrust it at Pomona, "You better drink this before I do." Sprout took the offered drink and downed it quickly. "I want a meeting with her, Pomona. I want one soon. If she treats him like that it's abuse. That kind of treatment will NOT be tolerated. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go for a walk before dinner other wise I'll be snapping at everyone who looks at me." She grabbed her cloak and opened her office door, but before stepping out she looked back at Pomona "Thank you for bringing this to my attention." Then she added, as it had just occurred to her, "I suppose you've already spoken with Dumbledore?" Sprout nodded, indicating that she had. "What did he say about it?"

"He wanted to see how you would deal with it." She shrugged, the burning of her temper having been replaced by the burning of the fire whisky in her belly.

"A test then," Rosaline said thoughtfully to herself before she turned and left the room closing the door behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------

Three days later found Mrs. Longbottom screaming at Professor Gates in greenhouse three in front of a class of students.

"As I have already told you, our appointment will take place _after _I dismiss this class." She looked over to poor Neville who was pale and horror struck. "I don't have time for this nonsense. I needn't be wasting my time with some young upstart who fancies herself a teacher." Mrs. Longbottom said angrily poking Rosaline in the chest. Neither adult noticed that greenhouse three had gained an audience consisting of staff members and students who had heard of the impending meeting. Rosaline could have handled this kind of treatment under different circumstances, but this woman was interrupting her class and embarrassing the hell out of her grandson. Ignoring the worried sounds of her students and other onlookers, Rosaline slapped the old woman's finger away from her chest. Vaguely she heard the voices of Flitwick and Sinestra trying to disperse the crowd. "Gran, Please…" Neville pleaded, his voice sounding small. He had come to stand behind his grandmother. He tried to take her by the arm in hopes that he could guide her out of the greenhouse.

"Don't you 'Gran, please' me boy. If you'd half the talent of your father, I wouldn't even have to be here!"

"Get out." Rosaline said with a cold, steady voice. She stepped forward, crowding Mrs. Longbottom. Even with the ridiculous vulture hat that Mrs., Longbottom sported, Rosaline towered over her. "What? Don't speak to me that way girl." The older woman said turning back to face Rosaline, the indignant rage she felt showing clearly on her face.

And for the first time the students heard their friendly Professor Gates raise her voice in anger and it terrified them all. "GET OUT!" Rage emanated off of her in waves almost visibly. It wasn't the tone though that made Mrs. Longbottom retreat, there was something about the way Professor Gates eyes darken, albeit only marginally, but there was a fury behind those eyes waiting to be released. . "I'll wait in your office then." She said stiffly and turned leaving behind her an absolutely livid Rosaline. With one quick glance at his teacher, Neville hurried after his grandmother.

Still standing were she had been arguing with Mrs. Longbottom and with out turning around Rosaline addressed the class "Your dismissed, 20 centimeters on five deadly muggle plants due tomorrow." She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying hard to fight off the angry fever that was over taking her. She would have to calm down and soon. With out a second glance at her students or the onlookers Rosaline proceeded past everyone out the main doorway to the greenhouse by her office where her private garden grew. The moment she entered it, she saw, that Dumbledore was waiting on her. "My dear, I believe you are looking for this," he said holding out a small deep green plant with the root mass still attached, but already cleaned. "I really don't think, it's a good idea to have this growing out with the other plants, it would be quite a mess if a student got a hold of this. Quite a mess indeed." He looked over his half moon glasses as she took she tender plant from him. "Only if they knew what it was and how to harvest it," replied Rosaline with out looking up, she turned the plant and played with it's leaves. She then started for her office motioning for him to follow. When she heard the raised voices of Neville and his grandmother through the door, she stopped abrupt. "Damn, all my single dose are in there." She turned to look worried at Albus, "I can't very well take this in front of them," she sighed, but then as an answer Dumbledore simply smiled and pulled a small vile with a lemon drop stuck to the side of it from out of one of his pockets.

Taking the orange liquid from him she asked, "Where did you get this? You can't have had time to brew it up yourself." While waiting for his answer she walked over to a window ceil and set down the vile and plant. After uncorking it she stepped back and nodded at Dumbledore, indicating that she still hadn't been answered. "I had Professor Snape produce it for me." He watched as she almost dropped her wand as she was pulling it out of her sleeve. "I didn't tell him who it was for, though he was quite curious to know. "Thank you," she said quietly, although she had a slightly sour look on her face. Then pointing her wand at the plant she said "permolo," and with a flick of the wrist the tender plant disintegrated into a fine powder and then under Rosaline direction made it's way into the orange potion. She picked the vile up and swirled the liquid a bit before she blew some of the newly rising fumes off of it. "Navitas generasco," she said slowly, making sure to speak clearly, but quietly incase anyone might over hear her. As it was no one was coming anywhere close to her office. The potion began to take on an iridescent sheen and she eyed it sadly. "This stuff tastes worse every time I take it," she quipped. Dumbledore smiled a half smile, though without his usual twinkle.

Tipping her head back Rosaline drank the potion in one quick gulp, grimacing immediately. "Are you coming in?" she asked Dumbledore after a moment, nodding toward her office door across the hallway.

"No, I think, I'll gather up Mr. Longbottom and have a talk with him." And with that he moved toward the door in question and opened it.

In side Mrs. Longbottom was seated in the old burgundy chair where Mrs. Sprout just had a seat a few days ago, arms crossed and face austere. Neville stood beside the chair, his own face ragged with fear and shame. "Mr. Longbottom, if you would be so kind as to accompany me to my office. I would like to discuss somethings with you," Dumbledore said in his kindest tone. Neville looked at his grandmother, who refused to meet his gaze and then left with the headmaster.

Rosaline stepped around Dumbledore and made her way to her desk ignoring the older lady as well as the two retreating persons. After sitting down she finally looked at Mrs. Longbottom. All of the calmness that she had collected since dismissing her class vanished fast but continually. At least now she could feel the potion quench the internal fire that her anger ignited.

"I'm going to tell you a few things Mrs. Longbottom and I want you to listen. Really listen. First I would like to say, that while Neville is not the brightest among his class, he is far from the dimmest. If anything it is his lack of confidence that impedes him, not his intelligence. Secondly, he has earned each and every grade he has gotten. I am not an easy teacher. My students have homework every night, practical knowledge assessments twice a week, and lecture daily that they are tested on each week. I do not take kindly to your implication that I am a substandard teacher. My age may not be within the traditional bounds expected of the staff here at Hogwarts, but I have had extensive training and prior experience." Rosaline took a deep breath and tried to gage Mrs. Longbottom's reaction. The indignant anger slowly faded from the older woman's expression. "The last thing I would like to say to you is that if you continue to treat your grandson in such a demeaning manner, you will greatly regret it. I did not like that comment you made to him about him not being as good as his father. He is no more his father, than I am mine. Nor you yours. It is wrong of you to ask him to be anymore than who he is. And what he is, Mrs. Longbottom, is a good a decent young man." Rosaline sat back in her chair, hands on her arm rest, waiting for a response. The one that she got was not the one she expected.

Mrs. Longbottom shot out of her seat and ripped her hat off of her head waving it at Rosaline. "Don't you dare sit there and tell me how to raise _my _grandson! How is he supposed to make it in our world I don't push him to do what I feel he can do?" Taking a step toward the desk, she placed both hands on her hips, her hat effectively crushed. "You don't even know what I have done for my boy, what I have given up. What I have LOST! I'll not loose him too." The last part came out almost a whisper. Rosaline sat quietly for a while, watching Mrs. Longbottom. When the older woman had finally finished her tirade, Rosaline leaned forward, propping her elbows on the desk and resting her chin on her gathered hands. "The fact still stands, I'm afraid, that raising a child is not about you. Professor Sprout has informed me of the circumstances surrounding your guardianship." Silent now Mrs. Longbottom sat down in the leather chair. Rosaline continued, "Here at Hogwarts we do our best to prepare our students for as many eventualities as we possibly can." She sighed heavily, sitting back in her chair once again. "He's a smart boy, Mrs. Longbottom. And he shows a fair amount of potential. Most importantly though is that he is a good boy and has made many good friends."

Silent tears began to spill down the woman's face. "He _is_ a good boy." Her voice was strained, her mouth tight. She then put her head in her hands and began to weep openly. Rosaline didn't know what she should do. She was still furious with the woman, but now felt oddly sorry for her.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Longbottom that things had to come to this." She stood up and walked around her desk. Rosaline patted Neville's grandmother outwardly on the shoulder, while the woman continued to weep. The stress of the situation was hard for Rosaline to handle and she found it best to give both some time to get themselves under control. "You can stay in here as long as you wish. I'll let Neville know where you are. Madame Pomfrey can recommend a family counselor for you, I suggest you check in to seeing one or at least have an honest talk with your grandson." Saying that she left her office and started across the small courtyard that connected her division with the rest of Hogwarts and entered the main building via a side door. She continued down several corridors not paying attention to where she was going, just so long as it was away from the crying woman. She felt uneasy just leaving the woman there, but she really needed to get away. This on top of the attacks on the children and the never ending work load was really starting to take it's toll on her.

For a moment she thought about going back to her rooms, but decided against it. There was just more work that needed to be graded there. The whole ordeal left her stressed and drained. She really just needed some place quite to rest for a bit. An hour or so would do wonders right now, just sit down and let her thoughts wander. She looked around and found herself fairly close to the astronomy tower. That would have to do for now. At least no one would be up there this time of day.

Two nights later found Rosaline in Hagrid's house. It was going to be another very stressful evening. Rosaline had planned on a pleasant evening with Hagrid, hopefully discussing the forbidden forest. She had hopes of venturing into the woods once the weather warmed up a bit more. She arrived, however, just on the heels of Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge. Needless to say she was furious when she found out what their business there was.

"No! You can't do this!" Absolutely livid Rosaline screamed at the round minister. "He's not done anything. You've no probable cause."

"Miss, I am sorry, but I do have to do something. Hagrid does have a history." Cornelius Fudge said trying to sound unconcerned with her outburst. She turned quickly, "You're not really going to let them do this, are you, Albus?"

"I would just like to let it be known, that Hagrid has my full confidence." The man in question told Fudge. They all turned when a rather arrogant looking blond man walked in to the ramshackle house.

"What're you doing' here? Get out of my house!"

The man made it painfully obvious, that he didn't feel that Hagrid's home should even be considered habitable. The man in question went around Hagrid's living space pocking with a walking stick in the carpet sneering the whole while however, when he finally came to the point of his visit, Rosaline had to fight herself tooth and nail to control herself. "Perhaps you should retire to your rooms for the evening." Dumbledore said calmly to her. "I really think it would be for the best."

Fuming and fighting back tears, Rosaline returned to the castle. She tried to take corridors that would by pass most of the students. There was no reason to upset them or worse to raise rumours about her behavior. As she turned down the hall that contained her apartments she saw someone leaning on the wall beside her door. It was unfortunate, that she had grown so accustomed to his company, that he no longer took pains to be on her best behavior. Unfortunate because he was an easy target. "Where the hell where you?" She shouted at him.

This of course took him by surprise, though he did not show it. "What ever you want, I'm not in the mood." She made to open her door when Snape blocked her.

"What _is_ your problem?" He sounded like he was chiding one of his students. Now, that he was so close he could see how flush her face was and even as he watched, he could she hot tears run down her cheeks. He raised his hand, and more gently than she would have ever thought possible, took her chin and turned her face so that she had to look at him. His actions unnerved them both.

Blood shot/ eyes met his own, "You don't know?" she said quietly. He just looked at her, wondering what response would set her off to yelling again. Severus stood silently for a moment, but instead of waiting to hear what he had to say, Rosaline opened her chamber doors just wide enough to squeeze inside and then slammed the door in his face.

'Perhaps Dumbledore will know what in the name of hell is going on.' He thought to himself as he turned to make his way down the corridors to the headmaster's office. He didn't make it more than a few steps away from Rosaline's chambers, when he heard her door open. He debated momentarily between continuing on to Dumbledore's office and waiting to see what Miss Gates wanted. Deciding on the latter he paused and looked back over his shoulder as he heard Rosaline. "Professor," she called coming to stand in the hall.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you," she admitted, pressing the heel of her hand against her forehead as if fighting back a headache. "It's no excuse, but it's been a really stressful week and tonight has been a bit too much for me." She took a step back so that she could lean into the wall.

"You are correct in you estimation that it is no excuse for such infantile behavior." Snape snapped has he turned to face her´, though he made no move to get any closer. "Now, if you've your wits about, perhaps you wouldn't mind telling me, why it was, that you attempted to verbally decapitate me." Gathering the edges of his cloak in his fingers he crossed his arms giving a rather bat like appearance.

"Well, to sum it all up," she replied wearily, "this Cornelius Fudge or something has arrested Hagrid for the attacks on the children and then a Mister Malfies?...Or was it Malfoy? I didn't pay too much attention, whatever, he has convinced the board of governors to suspend Dumbledore." She looked at Snape now and he saw, that her face had drained of most of it's color.

"It seems, I may need to locate Mr. Malfoy and see what it is he's playing at." says Snape and seeing her slightly confused expression continues, "He is a 'friend' of mine and I use the term loosely."


End file.
